We Finally Found Love
by ravenswin4322
Summary: The girls have met someone they never thought they see again, but with a few changes. Will they find that it's easy for them to be together? Or will people get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

(Kaoru's POV)

Sophomore year and I'm already one of the most popular kids at school. My friends, Miyako and Momoko right up there with me. I get up right away, I usually don't want to, but I feel like something's special's going to happen today.

"Kaoru, are you up?" My mom yelled up to me. She tries to wake me up so I won't be late again.

"Yeah, I'm up and getting ready." I put on some sweat pants and an army sweatshirt. Got my backpack, and went to school. I can't wait to see my friends.

Momoko is wearing what she usually wears, a pink mini skirt with a dark red tank top. She doesn't wear in a bow anymore, just in two braids. Momoko also is wearing a leather jacket that she got from her dad. She is still as boy crazy as she was years ago, and she's still sweet as before.

Miyako is wearing a light blue dress. She grew her hair out and wears it down. She's still popular and the most fashionable girl at school. She loves animals more than ever. She says she has a crush on this one guy, but she won't tell Momoko or me at all. I think its taka-chan.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up?" Momoko was very cheery today.

"Nothing much, why are you so happy today?"

"Because I feel as though something big is going to happen." Momoko said.

"Really, I feel the same way!" Miyako screamed.

"Same." I said. We decided to run and get into the classroom to talk in private. When we were running we bumped into something. I don't know why but I felt as though a skateboard had hit me hard on the stomach.

(Momoko's POV)

What was that? Why do I feel someone's hot breath on me? I look up and see a cute boy lying right on top of me! Why is he looking nervously, he's perfectly good where he is!

"Momoko, come on! We got to go to school! Like, RIGHT NOW." Of course, Kaoru's in a rush when I just want to stay and chat with the cute red headed boy who bumped into me.

"Oh, alright, I'm coming." Hey, maybe bumping into them was the thing that was going to be special. I waved bye to the red head in my flirty way.

I heard Kaoru groan and she came and grabbed my arm. "Come on Ms. Romance."

"Okay." I was a little bummed. I mean when are we ever going to see them again. Well I have to pick up pace if I want to catch up to Kaoru and Miyako.


	2. Chapter 2

(Miyako's POV)

We get to school and a crowd of students surrounds us and we try to get them away. We manage to after 5 minutes, and we get to the classroom. So we sit talk about some things.

"So we all felt something big is going to happen today, but what?" Kaoru whispered. She got very serious over the summer hasn't she?

"I personally think it was us bumping into those boys. I mean we never do something as crazy as that before then." Momoko's so caught up in that red head boy. He looked like he was going to run away for her. I thought the blonde boy was cute though.

"No, then we would've actually tried to talk to them right, right?" I had to say something, even if it doesn't make sense, or they will just have an arguement with each other and me just sitting there doing nothing.

The bells rings. All the rest of the students pile in with the teacher behind them. "Good morning class. It looks like we have 3 new students. Boys, come in and introduce yourselves."

The red head stood in front of the other two and introduced himself. "Hey, my name's Ichiro. Nice to meet you."

The green boy came up. "Hi, name's Jiro, how you doing." I turn to where he was looking. Looks like has an interest in Kaoru, but Kaoru doesn't like him seeing her "what the hell are you looking at" face. Why can't she appreciate that a guy actually likes her.

"Hello, I'm Shuzo. I'm their brother. They forgot to tell you that we are related." He looks really irritated that they didn't mention that. Hey, don't I seen them before.

(Momoko's POV)

Oh My God. It's the guys from this morning. Now that I see them, they look familiar.

"Well, looks like the only seats left are in the back. Why don't you boys sit there." The teacher didn't seat them closer to me.

"Okay." They kind of stop in front of Kaoru, Miyako, and I. They had this "haven't I've seen you before" look. Maybe they think we are some else.

"What the hell you looking at?" I had to blurt it out, I can't stand people staring at me for long periods of time, no matter how cute they are.

"Okay, we'll back off. You just look so familiar."

"Maybe because we look like the powerpuff girls z." Miyako, you have to act mad sometimes! Oh well.

(Kaoru's POV)

"GO AWAY! I'M SERIOUS!" Geez Momoko, at least give the guy some room.

"That's enough," the teacher was getting mad,"Ichiro, go take your seat. Momoko calm down. Now onto the lesson.

Miyako started passing me notes. "Hey, do those guys look familiar?"

"No duh, think who did we used to fight before they disappeared?"

"No way! They are not the rowdyruff boys z!"

"Miyako, just look at Shuzo, doesn't he look like Boomer."

(Shuzo's POV)

"Hey, Brick." I whispered over to Ichiro(Brick)

"What? And what did I tell you about, at school, it's Ichiro, not Brick."

"Sorry, but don't those girls look familiar to you."

"Yeah," Jiro(Butch) interrupted, "but lets talk about this during lunch okay? We can't let them know we're on to them."

"On to them about what?" They probably think I'm the stupidest person on earth for the fact that they facepalmed themselves.

"Like Jiro said, lets wait 'til lunch." Of course, Ichiro always agrees with Jiro, never me.

"Fine," I sighed. "but I'm not going to be happy."

"That's a risk we're willing to take." They said together. How can I get on their nerves, they act like they're the most popular kids here. I don't even care. If someone says that they're stupid and lame, they blow up into pieces.

Putting that aside, I decide to go back to paying attention, though it's going to be hard. For the fact that I sit two seats behind that **CUTE** blonde girl who is probably friends with that girl who yelled at Brick. She talking to her right now. Oh, well she's still cute.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jiro's POV)

We get to lunch, so it can be more private, we decided to go up to the roof. "So What we're you guys talking about earlier?" How can Boomer be so stupid?

"Look they sound and look like the powerpuff girls, right?" Maybe that will get through to him.

"So, you're saying that they are the powerpuff girls?"

"No! I'm saying they probably know the powerpuff girls and if we kidnap them, maybe they will come by and, you know save them.(**Yes I'm making them super stupid.**)

"Okay, but what are we gonna do, follow th-"

"Hey guys, Momoko needs to tell you something." The blonde, i think her name is Miyako, said.

The green girl seemed to be having a lot of fun with this. "Come on! Say it!"

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier, I'm just not used to cute guys looking at me." She slipped a piece of paper to Brick or Ichiro. I wonder what it said.

(Ichiro's POV)

I had to read that note, I wanted to know what this was about. "I do mean that I'm sorry, but the cute boys thing was a dare. Don't take it too seriously." Literally I was a little disappointed, I kind of like her.

"So, what did it say?"

"Oh. nothing. Hey, want to terrorize the city?" I always want to do that, it calms me down."

"Okay, sure lets do it!" Knew they would of answer to that.

(Kaoru's POV)

So, the rowdys weren't in class, i know 'cause they showed us their schedule and we have all the same classes.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Hell yeah! We get to miss this bitch of a teacher.

After we say our "injuries" we go and run to the roof, and transform.

We fly off and guess who we see while flying.


	4. Chapter 4

(Buttercup's POV)

Why do they have to be here? I thought they were at school.

"Hey girls, hows it been?" Brick laughed. I hated that.

"Well, before you came back, perfectly fine." Blossom hissed. She never liked them in the first place.

"Oh, that really hurt our feelings, maybe you should throw a pebble at our backs." Boomer said. I turned and rolled my eyes, then noticed that Butch was checking me out.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He started to laugh.

"Oh, nothing, just your ass." I had enough. I flew over to him and started to punch him in the face and hit him with my hammer. He fell to the ground hard. Like pounding your head into the wall a billion times hard. I looked over at the others; they were freaked out.

"Warning: This will happen to you if I don't like your answer." They stepped back and then proceeded to run away. That leaves me with Butch. Great.

"Huh, Kaoru?"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing, just a girl I like at my school.

I sit down next to him. "Actually, you look a lot like her." He leans in and kisses me right on the lips. I actually enjoyed it.

(Bubble's POV)

I run after Boomer. "Haha, you can't catch me Miyako." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down in shame. Does he know I'm Miyako.

"Umm, sorry but, what did you just call me?"

"Sorry Bubbles. It's this girl I like, you remind me of her."

So, I tried to get him to compliment me for once. "How do I remind you of her?"

"You look exactly like her, blonde, sweet, funny, and pretty." Same as me, he blushed.

(Blossom's POV)

"Brick! Come back here!"

"NO WAY! I'm not taking orders from you."

He stops in his tracks. He turns and runs towards me.

He punches me in the face. WHAT THE HELL?

(Kaoru's POV)

What am I doing? I slap him in the face.

(Butch's POV)

"What was that Buttercup?"

"You said that you like a girl named Kaoru."

I get up. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Kaoru's my friend."

"I knew it."

She backs away, "I can't do that to a friend. I just can't, plus how can I like a guy who goal was to kill and destroy me a couple of years ago?"

"Can't you forget about the past?"

"No! The past was amazing! It had so many good memories. I always thought about them, then you came and the bad memories came back. You will be the reason I'm always depressed if we got together." She could talk to Santa in the north pole from here if she wanted.

She then ran away. Why are the powerpuffs so bitchy these days?

(Brick's POV)

I laughed. Punching her was really fun.

She fell to the ground, apparently hurt. "See ya later, HAG!" I started to run away. But a white light surrounded Blossom. "Umm, Blossom, are you okay?"

She lied on the ground, in regular clothes. Then it hit me. "Ah crap, Blossom is Momoko, and vise versa.

(Bubble's POV)

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BLOSSOM IS HURT AND IS NOW MO-"**

"Sorry, Boomer, I got to go. I'm coming Blossom." I fly over to Blossom, well Momoko.

(Kaoru's POV)

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BLOSSOM IS HURT AND IS NOW MOMOKO!"**

I fly over to Momoko, then I saw Butch follow me. I guess he saw the green streak in the air. I hate that streak sometimes. Oh, well I guess he would've find out sooner or later. Whatever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in like a week or something. I have other stories and school, well like always was really boring. So I fell asleep alot and kept forgetting to update. I very sympathetic so, once again, SORRY! And I'm pretty sure this is stupid since probably noones gonna read this. I skip through these, because well, I JUST WANNA READ, NOT SOME AUTHORS THOUGHTS. But oh well, yeah, bye.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

(Butch's POV)

I saw Buttercup fly through the sky. I decided to find her. I think whatever it is, it's really bad. Since she's rushing over to it.

Buttercup looks behind and ignores me.

We stop flying and get to the ground. We see Momoko laying on the ground. Why would Momoko be in the middle of this?

"Come on Momoko," Bubbles and Buttercup start to pick her up. "one word of advice: lay off the sweets!"

Buttercup drops her on the ground. "God, this is hopeless. I can pick her up. But you, Bubbles, your hopeless, lift the weights once in a while."

She turns to us and has desperation all over her face. "Brick, Boomer, Butch, do you think you can lend me a hand?"

We look at each other and shrug. "Sure, but..."

Buttercup graons. "What? And if its perverted, no deal."

"It's not perverted. It has something to do with someone." Brick says.

"Sure, anything." She seems pretty happy.

"Hel- I mean, tell that girl Kaoru to help me get Himeko off my chest."

She looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. Will do."

We pick Momoko up and bring her home.

"There you go K- I mean Buttercup."

Buttercup looks confused and suspicious. "Okay, thanks."

We leave the house, and I get on Brick. (**HAHA, YES, I KNOW, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID".**) "Brick, what is wrong with you? You kept messing up your sentences and Buttercup's name."

"Don't you get it? I saw Blossom into Momoko. That means that Blossom is Momoko, Bubbles is Miyako, and Buttercup is Kaoru."

"Oh, good," Boomer said, "because I liked them both. I didn't one to chose between the two." Weak-ass bitch.

"So when I kissed Buttercup, which I liked, I actually kissed Kaoru.

They looked at me. "You kissed Buttercup. You are weak. Didn't you just say you hated her yesterday?"

"Oh shut up Brick! He's in love." Boomer never really backed me up before. Thank God he's a hopeless romantic.

"Thanks Boomer." It took a couple of hours to get home. Momoko lives down-town. We live just outside of up-town.

"Whatever. Lets just go home and sleep. It's," I look at my watch, "10:00"

(Kaoru's POV)

I call my mom. Bubbles and I decided to stay the night, for Momoko's sake.

Momoko starts to wake up. "Hey, how did I get home?"

"We carried you."

"Oh, okay. What happened?"

"Well it was weird after you got knocked out. I think Brick almost called me Buttercup. But it's not like they weren't gonna find out, so let's forget about it."

"Yeah. So, Valentine's Day is coming up. Whose your Valentine?" Momoko and I groan. Unlike Miyako, we don't get many Valentines. Except Momoko has Sakamoto to worry about and I have Jack, who I have mixed feelings about.

"I don't like Valentine's Day. It's stupid."

Miyako looks at Momoko and I just nod. We then go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Momoko's POV)

Valentine's Day, the worst day ever. I never get one valentine.

I go to my locker and see two cards. As always Sakamoto gave me two of them. I took them out of my locker and went to homeroom.

"Hey Momoko, how's it going?" I pick up the cards and they understand, "Read them."

"One Sakamoto. The other, of course, from, Ichiro!" I look over to him and he's blushing.

He mouths over to me, "Turn it over."

So that's what I do. It says, "come alone to the park."

When school ends, we all say our goodbyes, I go to the park right away. "Ichiro. Where are you?"

I hear some rustling near the bushes. "I'm right here." He comes out and starts spraying me with whipped cream. I was so sad that I ran away leaving him there laughing his ass off. I do what I had to. "PRINCESS! ICHIRO'S OVER HERE."

"Wait no don-"

"Ohhhhhhh Ichi." I left still crying but a little happier.

I stop and to my surprise, Sakamoto was walking over the same way.

"Hey Momo, I... mean Momoko. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, but I do want to hang with someone. Want to?"

"Hell yeah." We walk away, both of us happy.

(Kaoru's POV)

I go into town to find someone. "Hey, Kaoru." I hear two voices. What?

"Hey, sweet cheeks." I feel a arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, she's mine." I hear Jiro's/Butch's voice.

"No, she's mine idiot." That was Jack's and... ACE! When did like me? Other than that time at the fight where I accidentally k- Oh-Uh.

"I know her better, therefore she's mine," Butch said, "tell them Kaoru."

I had to get out of there. I tried but they blocked me. I got light headed because of the space. Then, I blacked out.

Next thing I know I was in the hospital, with Jack next to me.

It seemed like he was crying, "It's all my fault. I was the one who told my friends where I was going to find Kaoru and she's a total gossip, she told her friends who Jiro."

I woke up. "Jack, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault for being so damn hot." I joked.

He laughed, I guess I do have a sense of humor. It made me feel better too. I was mad at the fact that Butch kissed me and that I had a crush on Ace when I was little, but now I like Jack and I realized that now. I want to eb with him right now. Not anyone else.

(Miyako's POV)

As always I go to Taka-chan's hospital room, but it's different now, it's Valentine's Day, and, well I think that you can fill it in. We always tell each other we need to get together, but another girl's comes around and asks him out and he hates to say no. But now we're both single.

"Hey Miyako!"

"Hey Taka-chan!"

Though the wholehour we played a game. It was kinda fun but, I wanted him to ask me.

Visiting hours are now over. "Well Taka, I have to go."

"Wait, Miyako." He pulls me in and kisses me. I loved it.

"Does this mean we're together?"

"Yes, yes it does." A smile comes upon my face.

I've waited for this moment my entire life. I leave and skip home.

I have to tell Shuzo tomarrow. He'll be so happy for me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry guys, they all will be together. I just hate those ones where they automatically get together.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

(Jiro's POV)

Valentines Day sucked! I didn't get a date with Kaoru, or Buttercup. I didn't see her after she fainted. I hopefully get to see her today and ask her out.

I see her in the hall so I go up to her. "Hey Kaoru! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Jiro. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I need to ask you something," She was smiling a lot so I decided to let her talk first, "unless you want to tell me something."

"Oh my gosh, thank you. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm going out with Jack! What do you want to ask now."

I'm completely frozen, after one day, and she chose HIM! "Oh, um I was asking, where did you get your... shoes from?" I had a horrible poker face on.

She looks completely freaked out. "Um, just at Walmart."

"Okay, good, well see ya later."

"Bye."

SHE'S DATING JACK! How did this happen?

I went home and stayed home. I don't want to deal with anything and I fell fast asleep.

(Ichiro's POV)

I was running for my life. Princess has been following me all day. There was a turn so I turned and I lost her. I saw Momoko and hid behind her. "Huh."

"Momoko have you seen Ichiro? I lost him."

Momoko looked around and shrugged. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Ugh!" Princess ran away.

I got up and hugged Momoko. "Thanks Mo."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet up with Sakamoto."

"Sakamoto, why him?"

"We're dating."

"Oh, t-that's cool." I'm gonna freakin' kill that dick when I get my hands on him.

"Yeah, so, bye." She left and I left to go to my next class. The long way. I needed time to calm down, and think.

I actually didn't go to class. I went home and fell back to sleep.

"Hey man, what are you doing home?"

I turned around and I saw Shuzo right behind me.

"Nothing. What about you? Why aren't you with your precious Miyako."

"Don't make me think about it."

(Shuzo's POV)

I walk into school and went looking for Miyako.

I checked the library, the classrooms, the gym, the cafeteria, and the young fashion designers of America club room. She was nowhere to be found. I went to the park and heard laughing.

"Bubbles." I whispered. The laugh sounded so much like her. So I thought it would be a good idea to sneak attack her.

I transform and fly up. I see her stupid blonde hair. I fly down and try to strike then I see it was Miyako and I stopped in my tracks.

She was sitting next to a guy who has a slight resemblance to me, but was in a wheelchair. He was making jokes and she was laughing. I was gonna ask her out, but I'm gonna see what happens. He leans into her and kisses her.

I was so upset I went home and de-transformed. I sat on the couch and watched some TV.

I heard my phone. Someone texted me.

"WHERE R U? UR MISSING CLASS!" Miyako texted me. I didn't reply back.

I turned the phone off and I went into the kitchen to get a snack. When I went in I heard the door open and footsteps running up the steps.

I see Ichiro. "Hey man, what are you doing home?"

"Nothing. What about you? Why aren't you with you're precious Miyako."

"Don't make me think about it."

We went downstairs and watched TV. All of a sudden we hear snoring.

We go upstairs to find Jiro sleeping. We look at each other and sigh. Then we threw water on him and he immediately woke up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

We laughed. "Let me guess," I said, "girl troubles?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."


	8. Chapter 8

(Ichiro's POV)

"So... who gave you guys broken hearts?" It had been like an hour since we got home, and we haven't talked for forty-five minutes.

"Dude, who do you think?" Jiro sighed, "Those stupid powerpuffs. Them flaunting their stupid new boyfriends around like their so cool. It's _pathetic_. What like their cool 'cause they got boyfriends and everyone else does too?"

I rolled my eyes while Shuzo just sat there and murmured, "Um, Jiro, you do realize that they didn't do that, or we wouldn't have been so surprised?"

He fell down in his bed and is laughing, "No, no they do like us they don't want to admit it."

Oh, no here we go again.

(Shuzo's POV)

"Jiro, stop being in denial. What, you think that they using them to get them jealous?"

He snaps his fingers, "Exactly, that's what they're doing! They using them."

I shook my head, "No, they didn't, I know Miyako, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Right...I mean she only body-slammed you like a billion freakin' times."

"That's because she was saving the city we were trying to destroy." Ichiro chimed in.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU GUYS!" Jiro immediately ran out of the house.

(Jiro's POV)

I ran off. I had to blow off some steam before I talked to them again. I walked along the park and sat on a bench.

I looked over and I see Kaoru and Jack running around and laughing. It annoys me so much; I just wanna punch him and kiss Kaoru in front of him to show him that she loves me and not him. Kaoru is a tough girl and needs a tougher guy than him.

"Aww, is my little Butchie-Wutchie jealous of a little powerless boy?" I recognized that voice from anywhere.

I turn around and I see Brute standing behind me, and let's just say that she's grown up...A LOT!

"What do you want Brute?"

"I want to help you get with getting with Buttercup. Besides, that slut took _my _Jack."

I look at her and she her face could kill an entire city. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, we need to go to your house. Your brothers are involved in this."

So we go back to my house and Berserk and Brat are already there. They tell us their plan and we look at each other. We all said we wanted them anyway we can get them. So we agree and we go along with the plan. They had an evil smirks on their faces. Now, I don't have a good feeling, but I get to have Buttercup so I'm good! We just have to make one tiny phone call.

(Shuzo's POV)

I don't feel good about this, it'll hurt Miyako's feeling. But at least I'll go out with her.

(Ichiro's POV)

God, finally! I get to get my Momoko from that ass Sakamoto.

(Kaoru's POV)

Someone just called Jack. He had a confused look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jiro wants me to come over his house."

He leaves, I hope he'll be alright.

(Miyako's POV)

Shuzo came over and asked me to leave. I obviously accepted. It's nice to have my boyfriend and best friend bond.

As I'm walking out of the hospital, I see Boomer, yes Boomer not Shuzo. This is not good, I have to tell the others.

(Momoko's POV)

I was walking with Sakamoto, when Brick came flying by.

"Sorry, Momoko, I have to take your Romeo here for a little trip, bye!"

I run after Brick. "BRICK, IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS!"

I have to go tell the others.

(Brute's, Berserk's, and Brat's POV)

Yes, this plan is gonna go perfectly and no one can stop us! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So school's over for me so I'll have more time to work on the story.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

(Momoko's POV)

I haven't seen Sakamoto in like 2 weeks. Everyone's starting to worry. Yeah, I know he's was annoying by pulling pranks on people, but he's calmed down. Considering the fact that his parents decided to send him to military school if hewas suspended for pranking teachers again. To think about it I haven't seen much of Ichiro either. I swear if he did anything to my boyfriend I will personally kill him.

Just as I turned around, I see Sakamoto running toward me. "Momo!"

"Saka, how are you? Did that mean old Brick hurt you?"

"Why are you calling me Sak- I mean, no. I beat him up pretty badly."

I hug him. "Oh, I knew you were strong, but I got so worried."

The bell rang and we both went to class. Something doesn't feel right with Sakamoto. We go into class and he stares at other girls like he's single. Then Himeko comes over.

"Hey Saka! Do you and Momoko come along with me to a movie?" She's has calmed down, the only reason I called her over on Valentines because she's obsessed with Ichiro. Her and Sakamoto are now friends.

"Ewww, get away from me you little slut."

"Fine, I'm never talking to you again. See ya later Momoko."

After she left I confronted him. "Saka, what's the matter with you today? She was your friend."

"She was? Oh, yeah, I've just been cranky lately. That Brick is really loud at night."

"Okay? Let's hope you feel better tomorrow. And you should apologize to Himeko."

He had this annoyed look on his face. "Okay."

I swear if he pulls this crap tomorrow, he's not having a girlfriend anymore. I do hope Ichiro is okay.

(Miyako's POV)

I'm waiting for Taka-chan in his hospital. I haven't seen him in 2 whole weeks. I've asked the nurses, but they say he's probably on the roof, which he isn't. I always check there. I sit down on the bed and just sigh. At this rate I'll never see him again.

"Miyako, we have a surprise for you. And trust me, it's a big surprise."

I turn around to find Taka, walking again. I was amazed, I didn't think that I would see the day when I saw him stand up.

"Taka-chan, oh my god, it's a miracle!"

"Yep, a miracle alright. Well, let's go to the park!"

I gasp. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Where were you these past few days, I was worried sick."

"Oh, I...uh... went to a special room with my nurse here." He pointed at the girl next to him and they winked at each other.

"Um, ok, let's go." Taka seems different, he usually tells me whats going on, he doesn't keep a huge secret from me like that. He knows he can trust me.

When we were walking out of the hospital, and it was basically the nurse and Taka talking with me right behind them. I felt so uncomfortable. When we get to the park, the nurse left, but in the complete opposite direction of the hospital.

"Taka-chan can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"When did you come back? I mean a couple of weeks ago, I saw you get kidnapped by Boomer."

"Oh, y-you saw that?" His face was just, bursting with sweat. What did I say?

"Is everything okay? You seem a little tense."

He quickly ran off. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I'll catch up with you later." He comes back and he pecks me on the cheek.

Sigh, I hope everything is going to be alright. I wonder where Shuzo is, he's my best friend and I haven't seen him in forever.

All of a sudden, someone knocks me over. "Sorr- Miyako!"

"Shuzo."

"Why is everyone calling me that? Oh, well you gotta help me."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Ah!" He screamed, well that was awkward. Oh, well, I saw Shuzo.

(Kaoru's POV)

I was with Jack at his locker. "So, these two weeks you've been working with someone in a different country on this huge invention that will make everyone think of you as a god?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, when you find a real story tell me. How is something so secret that you have to hide it from me."

"Well, it was confidential."

Jack is acting really weird lately. Like yesterday day...

* * *

><p><em>I was at the park and Jack came walking by. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks so I had gotten worried. "Oh my God, Jack you're back."<em>

_"Hey that rhymed. How you've been doing."_

_"Since when did is it important to rhyme?"_

_"I don't know. Hey, you wanna go head-to-head in soccer? I bet you I'll win."_

_"Um, no, for two reasons. 1) You never wanna play soccer, and 2) I was on my way home."_

_"Oh yeah I was on my way home too. Let me walk you home."_

_"Why? Your house is in the complete different direction than mine."_

_"Oh, I forgot. Bye!"_

_"Okay, bye. Remind me to get you some help."_

* * *

><p>Seriously, something is wrong. And I want to figure out what. Then I see Momoko walking by.<p>

"Mo, have you notice something wrong with them since they've come back."

She nods her head and squints her eyes. "Yeah, and I want to find out."

"Me too."

We heard Miyako in the distance.

"Why?"

"Look."

We see Taka, Jack, and Sakamoto walk by with the powerpunk girls outside, laughing.

"HUH?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that everyone has figured out what was going on. And if that sounds mean, I was not trying to be. Sorry! :P<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**It**_**_ might take a long time for the next couple of chapters for the fact that I have been into other stuff._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's POV)<p>

I don't understand, why are they talking to them? They don't even know that the punks exist!

"Wait, they look exactly like us. Maybe the boys think that the powerpunks are us." Momoko had a face of certainty, but that could hide the doubt that we all had.

Miyako and I just hesitated, "Yeah, hey maybe I can listen in on them." I use my sonic hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, there had been some close calls, but I think that we got them convinced that we're them." Jiro said.

"Good, next time actually act like you are them. You know how those boys are." Berserk growled.

"And you should make sure that they don't escape." Ichiro butted in. Escape?

Shuzo mumbled, "It wasn't my fault. Brat was the one who was supposed to look after that Taka assholes. I was just jealous."

"Guys, do you know what they mean when they say 'escape?'" They looked at me and they asked what I meant. I then explained to them what I heard.

"I don't all I know is that I now know why Ichiro was acting so wierd. What about you Miyako?"

"Well," Miyako walks away, "Shuzo _did_ run towards me and then ran away when Brat ran after him."

"HUH?!"

(Momoko's POV)

This is getting weird. Why is things going wrong when we get boyfriends? I thought it was supposed to be easier.

"Why didn't you tell us Miyako?" Kaoru said.

She looked down. "It didn't seem relevant."

Well, after that I left to follow them because I know there gonna be a grudge match right then and there. You cannot believe how strong Miyako's gotten.

While I was walking they go into a restaurant and I went in; in disguise of course, and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hey, you, Boomer, why are you so quiet?"

"Well, what if the girls saw us? Wouldn't they realize it's us and they get angry?"

They all laugh except for Boomer, "I don't think that they have the mental capacity to realize that. They are stupid, especially the pink one." Brute blurted out.

I know I shouldn't have; but I zapped Brute and then walked out unnoticed.

I walked back to find Kaoru sitting on top of Miyako, "Hey, where did you go?

"While you two were being barbaric, I followed them."

They both stood up. "And? You can't just hang us dry. What did they say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know fully, but Boomer's worried that we saw them with them and found out," Miyako and Kaoru looked dumbfounded, it is kind of surprising that Boomer was smart enough to figure that possibility, "Brute said that we weren't smart enough to figure it out, I zapped her then left."

Kaoru and Miyako laughed at the last part. It was never really me. I would never use my powers to hurt people that got me mad, I usually cooled off, but they deserved it for destroying the city countless times. After they calmed down we walked back home. I was so tired, I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep, waking up to find Ichiro, or Sakamoto, or whoever, right on top of me. It came along with a call from none other than, Kaoru and Miyako.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this is short, but I thought you deserved <span>Something<span> after all this time. So like I said it might take awhile for alot of the other chapters 'cause I'm into something else too._**


	11. Chapter 11

(Momoko's POV)

The thing that has the looks of Ichiro but might be Sakamoto is standing over me with Kaoru and Miyako telling me the same thing, but with the other guys.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I scream. I had enough of this non-sense.

"Sorry, I need your help. These girls who look like you are chasing after me and some other guys."

"Come with me." I told Kaoru and Miyako to meet me at the park with those guys.

We get to the park and we talk about whats going on.

"Ok. First off whats your name?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Sakamoto. Why? Did something happen?"

"Umm, HELLO?! You look like Ichiro," Kaoru tells him, then points to Taka-chan, "You look like Shuzo," then points to Jack, "and you look like Jiro."

The boys looked at each other and looked back at us. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we know, shocking," Miyako said, "let's just find you guys a safe place to hide. We don't want them to find you again."

And what do we know in the background we hear...

(Kaoru's POV)

"Where are they?" I hear in the woods by the park. GOD, they are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying.

We find a hidden door in the ground. (Talk about random.) We push the guys in there and we run into the bushes. We look up to see the guys and those bitches standing around. We can barely make out what there saying. Something about how they can't be that hard to find and then they start arguing. After they left we got the guys out and we head a the one place where we're sure they'll be safe.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, they aren't the rowdyruff boys." The professer said.<p>

"Yeah, their bodies got switched." I said.

Peach started sniffing them and barked, "Peach doesn't detect a black aura around them."

"But I got to say, I like this body. Strong, fast, and look Kaoru, a six pack. Whose sexy now?" Jack said and put his arm around me. As a reply I simply elbowed him in the stomach.

"Does that answer your question?"

He fell down to his knees, "Yep." He said, then fell down. I love myself.

"Okay, they can stay, but you have got to stay here. Don't go anywhere." Professer said.

"And we'll come by everyday to see you guys."

With that we left and walked home. We started going our separate ways. After a couple of minutes, I walked by the alley and heard a familiar and stupid annoying voice. "Well, what are you doing walking by yourself this late at night?"

I turned around preparing to fight. I see Jack, Jiro, Butch, whoever standing behind me with a smirky grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if I messed up the names a bit, I haven't written this in a long time. Oh well. <em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yeah I just remembered that I haven't been doing this. So sorry for the long wait. :P_**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's POV)<p>

I punched Jiro in the face, and I ran. Even though I'm a great fighter, combining those two strengths is not something I want to get into. When I turned around I saw him running right after me.

"Kaoru, come on!" He screamed.

"Come on what?" I yelled back.

"Look I was just messing around with you. I need your help."

I slowed down and I turned back to him. "Need help with what exactly?"

"I need to switch back to my old self. I _hate _this body!"

I looked up and down at him. He didn't seem like he was lying. He was actually on his knees begging me. This was great!

I gave him a smirk and said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe I should just let you stay in that body."

He got up and grabbed my arm; I apparently got him mad. "Look, don't mess around I'm serious. This plan is getting way out of hand!"

"Fine, I'll help you, jsut tell me what I need to do."

He grinned, "I know just the place to go."

He walked me down an alley until we got to this old abandoned warehouse. It was creepy and suspicious so I tensed.

I guess Jiro saw me tense, because he came up behind me and rubbed my arm, "It's okay. It's safe."

I calmed down a bit, for some reason I felt safe.

We walked in and I felt something hit my head, then I heard laughing and then I blacked out.

(Momoko's POV)

We were walking to school the next day and we didn't see Kaoru today. She's never absent.

We didn't have any emergencies thankfully, but we did get a call and saw that Brick was calling me because he wanted to talk. Well, I hope that nothing bad will happen, or better I get to kick Brick's ass.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's short but you guys deserve something! :)<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**_If anyone still reads this... I'm back. I wasn't into this for a long time and I just recently got back into it. So, yeah._**

* * *

><p>(Brick's POV)<p>

I was flying back and forth waiting for Blossom to get here. I didn't want to hurt her, but if I wanted her back, then she'd have to endure the pain for now. As i look out for her, I hear a hissing in my ear. "WHAT BERSERK?"

"Why are so nervous? She'll be here."

I ignore her question as I see a hot pink streak. I ready myself expecting her to shoot an attack at me anytime. I was shocked to see that she just landed in front of me and sigh. She looked tired and overall pissed. Great!

"Okay I'm here, what do you want?"

"Just follow me, i want it to be private." I grab her hand and practically dragged her to the spot. As she was led into the dark, I had to look away. I didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"What's going o-" Blossom couldn't even finish since Berserk hit her over the head.

Good, so now I can leave. But something stopped me, I felt a person pushed me down and I heard a deranged laugh coming from the person in front of me, mixed with the laughter from an annoying girl whose name was Berserk. What's going on?

(Miyako's POV)

I was walking through the forest and I heard someone. I start shaking, "W-who's there?"

"Miyako? You come here too." I see Boomer in Taka's body and ready myself to transform. "Woah woah woah, Miyako I'm not here to hurt you, I actually wanted to show something to you."

I look at him suspiciously, "Okay..." but nothing strange, right?"

He gave the nicest grin anyone could give me, "Don't worry, nothing strange." He took my hand and led me deeper into the woods. I squeezed his hand hard and he pulled me closer, comforting me. He suddenly stops, "Okay, we're here."

It too dark too see anything, and he lets go of my hand, "Boomer, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey Bubble-brain." I hear Brat say... Wait, BRAT?\

"Boomer!" I screamed.

Brat hit my head and I was knocked out. Before, I blacked put, I saw a pair of feet that we're familiar next to Brat's, but they weren't Boomer's.

(Boomer's POV)

"Wait, what is he doing here?"

"None of your business." And I was knocked out with Brat laughing right behind him, this isn't good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? I just came up with this stuff today so... :) <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

(Buttercup's POV)

Ugh. What happened? What is this place? Who put me here? And who am I tied to? I turn my head to see, but I don't see anything. I'm blind-folded, GREAT!

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I yell. No one was answering

All of a sudden, I hear a groan coming from the back of the head. "Who's there?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, whoever you are, can you cut me loose?"

"Well, can you cut me loose as well?"

"Fine, whatever, just do it."

Whoever it was, he cut the rope off me quickly while I did the same. We both turned to face each other and I quickly noticed who it was and glared. I guess Butch in Jack's body noticed who I was too and quickly kicked me into the wall.

"Hey, I know you did something bad, but I wasn't gonna kick you!" I yelled, but he blurted out a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who knocked me and the love of my life out, you bitch!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what what your'e talking about Brute!"

"What?!"

(Bubble's POV)

I woke up and I don't what happened; all I know is that I had a huge headache. I got up and I looked around. When I turned my head, I noticed something on the ground, it was Boomer in Taka-chan's body. He was stirring.

"Um... Boomer, uh... what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and saw me. He immediately crawled away from me, "Don't come near me!"

"What are you talking about? It's me, Bubbles."

"Huh?!"

I look down and noticed my clothes. I didn't have a powdered blue dress on and my black flats. I didn't even have my hair down as I had earlier. I had Brat's black, super short skirt; her very blue revealing, lot cut, v-neck t-shirt, and her knee-high boots on.

In pure shock, I screamed, "Why am I Brat?!"

Boomer looked at me in pure shock.

I heard a screeching sound coming from the other room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll give you guys the rest later, I wanted to give you something.<strong>_


End file.
